Never Gone
by Sophronia1912
Summary: 3 Years later, how would life be for Coraline. Now that she's turning thirteen. Death, moving on or learning about new feelings. Enjoy my fellow readers and tell me what you think. Sorry for any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Never Gone

Three years later, life at the pink palace went on after the adventure Coraline and Wybie injured. No sign of the other mother nor the puppet dolls to spy on them.

The gardens were looking more beautiful and majestic each year. This is where Coraline had her thirteenth birthday, finally she felt like a teenager and she had all her family and friends to celebrate this day with her. She thought life could not have been better. School was going well knowing Wybie was there with her, but life will always be unfair.

Wybie's grandma fell ill and five days later she passed away. Besides his grandma Wybie had an uncle that lived twelve hours away therefore he had to move and leave Coraline and the pink palace behind.

"So this is it, your leaving huh?" Coraline couldn't look Wybie in the eyes.

"Yup, n-never thought I would be leaving this place. I'm going to miss it." Wybie said as he was looking at his surroundings.

"Is that all your going to miss?" She finally looked at him and thought why she had asked that.

"Well of c-course I'm going to miss you Jonsey. Your the only friend I've ever had." He smiled at her which made her smiled back. Just then a car pulled up to take her Wybie away. Before Wybie went into the car he reach out his hand to her and she took it, but she thought it wasn't enough so she let go of his hand and hugged him instead.

"Don't forget about me Wybie. Okay?" She said as she was still hugging him.

"Forget about you? not possible."

Wybie stopped hugging Coraline, picked up his bags and went into the car.

The car then drove off down the road with Wybie waving at her until she could longer see him or the vehicle. Just then she felt tears stinging her eyes, what was she going to do without her weirdo slug finding scientific nerd friend now. The next day she found out that the pink palace had an new owner. Things just kept sinking in that nothing here was going to be the same.

Five years later...

Coraline's eighteenth birthday was today. She didn't know that her parents were making it a surprise birthday/going away party. She got accepted into a college which made them very proud. That afternoon when she got back home she saw no one insight.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?"

She went through out the house but there was no trace of them, she knew there were home due to the car being out in front. Then guessed there out in the gardens. Still on that catalogue stuff.

She made her way out to the gardens. Opening the gates to hearing the words.

"Surprise!"

She jumped and saw the garden was filled with decorations and everyone who cared for her.

"Thank you everyone!"

Her parents went up to her and both embraced her.

"Happy birthday Coraline" her mom said.

"We're both so proud of you, welcome to your birthday and going away party!" Her dad

Yelled.

Her mom then went to the table and showed her her cake. It was a two tier cake with colors of orange and blue, still her favourite colors. The top had writing saying 'happy 18th birthday'

"Made it all by myself"

She could her mom was proud of the cake.

"I love you both, thank you for making this party for me."

The party went on until people started saying their goodbyes.

"Thank you both so much for a wonderful birthday."

"We're happy you enjoyed it." Her mom smiled at her.

"Not everyday our only girl is turning eighteen and going to college." Her dad spoke.

"Well I'll get started on these dishes." her mom announced.

"I'll help hun" her dad was right behind her mom with a hand full of dishes.

Coraline went to a near by bench and sat down. She thought to herself that this is it, she will be going off to college and leaving this place behind. Just then she heard someone opening the gate. She turned around thinking it was her dad coming to get more dishes, but what she saw was not her dad

"Hey Jonsey, happy birthday."

"Wybie?!"

And this is where I pause for now. Story was inspired by the song 'With you' by Cairo.

As of now my laptop is Laid to rest. It's pretty old and they no longer make the charger I need. This story I'm writing was written on my iPhone. Will get back to my other stories soon. Just really liking where this one is going. Hoped you enjoyed it so far. Rated M for later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

After five years, there was Wybie. Standing by the gate looking at Coraline as she was looking him. She noticed how much he changed.

She guessed he was about six foot something. No longer wearing his coat like she use to remember. Now he wore a black muscle shirt that had some type of band logo. He was also wearing a faded out grey jeans, might of been black at some point. She noticed too he had biker looking gloves on. At this point she was so happy to see him she got off the bench and within seconds she was hugging him.

"I can't believe your actually here!"

"And miss your birthday going away party?"

"Well you kinda did."

"Tried to get here in time but I only have a motorcycle."

She thought okay question solved about the biker gloves. She also realized he no longer had his stutter and how much deeper his voice has gotten. She stopped hugging him then they both decided to walk further into the gardens.

"So college huh? Must be really excited for that?"

"Excited and nervous at the same time. For years I just known this place, time to start adulting as my friends once told me." She smiled at Wybie.

"So what are you going for?"

"Well believe it or not I like cooking. After having meals from my dad I wanted to try and cook something myself. Even did an evening class with him. He didn't do so well, but the teacher said I had potential."

They had walked onto the bridge looking down at what was now water in the pond. Mr Bobinski's turnips never stayed, Coraline looked at her reflection and saw someone different. She no longer had short hair and now had longer hair, she wore a flannel shirt and tank top with jeans and dr Martens shoes. She then saw Wybie looking at her by the reflection of the water.

"So how have you been these past five years? Seems like ages to me." She looked up at him.

"Living with my uncle was hard and weird at first. He let me get use to things, after while I started getting use to my life there. Even after school I would do my homework then after my uncle would teach me mechanical things in his garage. Eventually he'd given me a job"

"Well I kinda always thought you would be a mechanic, mostly because you had that motorbike long ago." She saw Wybie smile at that.

"Yeah I miss that bike, broke down long ago. Look Jonsey, there's another reason why I'm here other than your birthday."

"What reason is that Wybie?" She looked at him with a questionable look.

"I was only going to live with my uncle until I turned eighteen. You see my grandma lift a will, and it was discovered a few days ago. She wrote when I'm of age she would leave me everything she owned. Well lack of a better word, I own the pink palace Jones!"

AN: sorry if this chapter is short, but this is where is ends for now. Chapter 3 will be in the works. So if you re fallowing or favouriting or just plain reading it, hope you like it so far. Until the next chapter my readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome back

"You own the pink palace? Wow Wybie!"

"I know right?! Who would of thought I would own this..." Wybie kinda lost his words when he looked at the pink palace "Wow! They did a pretty good job fixing up the poor girl."

"Yeah they sure did, few days after you left they started the construction on the building. They said the place was falling apart." Coraline looked towards Wybie with a smile but soon faded when she saw the look on his face. "Wybie? You okay?" She touched his arm.

"Just means she really is gone Jones, the pink palace was the one thing that said grandma. Even thought it's still pink and new and what not but.." Wybie couldn't continue his words.

"Hey Wybie it's alright" she hugged him tight. "No matter what, your grandma is still with you. She will always be with you."

"I know Jones." he hugged her back just the same and then he stopped hugging her. "Just hit home ya know?"

Coraline could tell he was holding back tears.

"Anyway it's good to be back." He said with a smile.

"I'm glad you came back, hasn't been the same with out you here."

"Oh really? Has the great water witch Jonsey been lost without me?" He did the O face towards me.

Coraline decided to play along with his act.

"So lost I couldn't carry on" she put the back of her hand on her forehead and with the other hand she held her chest.

"Ok Jones I get it, ya drama queen." He laughed.

"Hey!" she nudged him abit. "Anyway I should head to bed now, glad you're here now my weirdo"

"Your weirdo huh?" He smirk.

She just smiled and gave a playful push.

"Goodnight Wybie." With that she started to walk off but before she could Wybie grabbed her hand.

"Wait Jones."

She then turned around to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

AN: sorry it's been forever my readers, I've been in the dumps and recently started to feel better. Hope this chapter makes up for it, more is coming I promise you. So will Coraline go to lunch with Wybie? We shall find out in the chapter.

This is dedicated to Wybie for the loss of his grandma and to anyone suffering from the loss of a loved one.

Song- Heal from Tom Odell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Deep thought

Wybie waited patiently for Coraline's answer.

"Sure, sounds like fun. I'll love to have lunch with you." she smiled at him.

"Awesome, sweet so umm I was thinking we could head out at one?"

"Yeah that's a good, any idea where we're eating?"

"Oh that's a surprise."

"A surprise? Should I be nervous to where this surprise is?"

"Nah, I'll see ya tomorrow Jones. Goodnight "

"Night." She said back.

They both walked off to their separate ways.

As Coralline enter the house she saw that her parents were done with the dishes and had move to the living room having some tea.

"Ah Coralline there you are." Her mom looked towards her "You were out there for awhile."

"Yes we're almost close to sending out a search party." Her dad joked.

"Haha funny, I was talking to Wybie." She smiled.

"Oh he's back in town?" Her mom was surprised.

"Yes, he tried making it to my party. Wait you guys didn't tell him about it?

"No we had to idea where he went." Her mom said

"Maybe Miss Spink said something." Her dad answered."

"Sounds about right, anyway I'm going to head to bed now. I'm having lunch with Wybie tomorrow."

Her mom look towards her dad with a face then back at her. "Is it a date?"

"No were just catching up a little bit more that's all. I haven't seen for along time and it's nice to know he's back. Seeing as he's the new owner of the pink palace."

"What?!" Both her parents said at the same time.

"Goodnight." Then Coraline ran up stairs and shut her bedroom door.

As she got into her Pj's she thought what would happen tomorrow or what should she wear. Then she said to herself "whoa Coraline, it's not a date. Just two people who haven't seen each other in awhile and having lunch." Then her memory came back from when she glanced at the older Wybie. He sure has grown into a good looking guy. Suddenly she felt her stomach tingle. Wait she can't be feeling like this, for all she knew he probably already had a girlfriend. But then why was he smirking and making flirting actions. She then covered her face with her hands in frustration.

"I'm just not gonna think of it that way and head to bed."

She set her alarm for 10 o'clock, that should give her time to eat breakfast.

When she woke up she smelled some bacon cooking and coffee brewing. She got out of bed and headed down to the kitchen.

"Morning, Mmmm smiles good dad"

"Thank you Beans."

"Good morning." Her mom said back "so listen, your father and I were talking after you headed up stairs."

Coralline poured a cup of coffee for herself and went to sit at the table.

"Yes?" she had questionable look.

"We're happy to see that your really smiling again due to seeing Wybie last night and surprise us both when you said he is the new owner."

"Yeah?"

"But your so close to leaving to go too school and we don't..." her mom couldn't finish her sentence.

"What your mom is trying to say is. Even though your eighteen and considered an adult. We still look out for you and don't want nothing spoiling your plans." Her dad place breakfast on the table.

"It's just lunch, were just catching up and besides I'm going to school in two weeks."

"If that's all it is. Well go have fun." Her mom smiled at her.

After that her parents started talking about going out to the garden to put a swing chair there. Coraline sat there eating her breakfast, once she was done she cleaned her plate. Thanked her dad for the meal and went to go get ready for her lunch outing.

AN: So her parents found out Wybie is the new owner. And what does this mean that Coraline is getting butterflies over how older Wybie looks. How will their lunch turn out? Check it out in the next chapter. Until next time my readers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A good meal

Coraline gazed at herself in the mirror, she wore a simple grey long sleeve sweater with black leggings but with shorts over them. Guess people could say it was a grunge look. Wybie did say it was a surprise to where they will be eating so she just hoped what she was wearing was alright.

"It's almost time for our lunch." she looked one more time in the mirror "guess this is as good as it's gonna get." She smiled then heard a rambling from outside.

She went towards the window and saw Wybie was on his motorcycle, at the same time he looked up and made eye contact and waved at her. She waved back and smiled and ran to her bag on her bed, picked it up and headed down stairs. She got to the front door and opened it and saw Wybie holding a helmet. She closed the door and walked towards him.

"Safety first, don't want anything happening to that pretty head of yours"

"Well it is my first time on one of these things" she took the helmet from him.

"No way?! Well Jones your gonna have a blast" he got on the bike and tapped on the seat behind him. "Hop on" he smiled at her.

"So is there something I can hold

on to or?" She asked as she was putting on the helmet.

"Sup to you Jones, either you could hold onto me or hold that bar behind you."

She looked at the bar and noticed it would be uncomfortable holding on like that. She got the courage and wrapped her arms around him, damn he smelled good.

"Are you ready Jones?"

Coming out from her little daze she answered with yes. Wybie started up the bike and they took off. Coraline hadn't noticed she squeezing him abit to hard.

"Kinda need the breath Jones." he noticed she stop squeezing. "Just relax, I got you."

Again she felt her stomach tingle, then she thought this was going to be some lunch.

They rode into town and stopped at Ed's diner, this put a smile on Coraline face for she remembered the times they would both come here for ice cream on summer vacation.

Wybie parked his bike and they both got off.

"Surprise! Glad you still like this place." Wybie said as he took off his helmet and place it on the bike.

Coraline took hers off as well.

"Why wouldn't I, it was our one hangout for summer."

They enter the diner and was seated in a booth by the window. The waiter soon came up to them and was ready to take their orders.

"Oh my I remember you, seems like forever and my goodness you have grown." She smiled at Wybie.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Gretchen, I just got back into town last night." Wybie explained.

"Oh that's right I heard you moved away." She looked towards Coraline "I was wondering if you were ever coming back darling, and here you are, so what can I get you lovely people for today?"

Wybie gestured for Coraline to go first.

"I'll have the club sandwich with fries and sweet tea please."

Miss Gretchen nodded and then took Wybie's order.

"A cheeseburger for me with fries and coke please."

After that Gretchen went off to the kitchen.

"Jones? what did Miss Gretchen mean by she was wondering if you ever coming back here?"

"Oh umm, I stopped coming here after you left." She didn't looked at him when she said that.

"Why? You loved this place."

"But it wasn't the same without you, what was the use for coming here if you weren't here with me. You were only friend at the time." She looked at him.

"I'm sorry Jones." He looked down at the table then she grabbed his hand.

"Hey don't be." She smiled.

Wybie was about to place his other hand over hers, but before he could Gretchen came over with their food.

"There you go darlings, enjoy."

Both said thank you and starting eating.

"Mmmm just as remembered, so Jones? How was the rest of high school?" He bite into his burger.

She just finished sipping her sweet tea as she answered back "okay I guess, remember Lily? Well little did I know she was like a female version of you." she laughed "We ended being good friends until last week that is. She moved away to the college she got into. How was your high school?"

"Good as it could ever be, I ended up being friends with a guy called Jim. He on the other hand saw collage as a waste of time."

"Wait so your not going to collage?"

"I have the pink palace now, I want to take care of it for grandma."

Coraline just nodded her head, they both finished eating. Gretchen came by to pick up the dishes and left a bill. Wybie took it and said he would pay for it since he had ask her out for lunch. She thanked him but to him it wasn't over yet.

"Hey Jones feel like cruising with me before we head back?" He asked as he was putting on his coat.

"Sure, I had fun riding here. Let's go." She got her coat on and both headed out the door.

AN: Next chapter will be about their back roads ride, also something might and might happen between them. Check it out next time my readers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Cruising Pt1

Coraline and Wybie hit the back roads for more of a ride. Looking at her surroundings Coraline could tell that fall was upon them. She was happy she was able to go to eat at Ed's with Wybie, brought back a lot memories.

"So Jones? Liking the ride so far?"

"I don't like it, I love it!"

"Good to hear." he picked up speed just abit "hold on."

They rode up a hill and to a near by tree where Wybie parked his bike. As Coraline got off the bike and looked around she didn't really recognized the place

"Funny, I don't remember this place."

"Really? Never cruised around with friends?"

"No, no one had a car or licences."

"Guess this is another surprise for you" he smiled. "Just going to give my bike a rest."

"Good plan." She said back.

She walked over to the tree and sat down under it.

"Thanks again Wybie, so far today's been fun and amazing. Wait till I get home and tell my dad I've been on a motorcycle before him." She giggled.

Wybie went and sat down beside her.

"Seriously? Your dad has never been on one before?"

"Nope" she shook her head. "But he wants to buy one and take my mom on a country ride and back."

"Wow, who'd a thought Mr. Jones had it in him" he chuckled.

Thinking of parents riding on motorcycle got Coraline thinking.

"So I take it you've taking some girls for a ride on your bike?"

"No you're the first actually." He looked at her.

"Really? Never rode around with your girlfriend?" If this was the time to know anything it should be now she thought.

"Oh I don't have a girlfriend Jones, why do you ask."

"No reason, have you been riding long then?"

He stared at her "You're changing the question Jone" he smirked. "C'mon just say it."

"Fine. Well it's hard to believe you don't have a girlfriend is all."

"And do you have a boyfriend?"

"I did two years ago, his name was Adam but I was young and dumb for believing he actually felt something for me. I broke it off when I found him exchanging spit with a blonde bimbo called Courtney." She could feel anger boiling up in her.

"Then he didn't deserve to have you Jones, glad you saw it before you got really hurt by that jerkwad." He touched her hand which made her look back at him.

"I'm glad too." She smiled at him.

"Sometimes life is unfair." He brushed his thumb over hers.

"How do you mean?" The butterflies started up again.

"Grandma died, I had to move away and never knew if I ever had a chance to..." Wybie stopped what he was saying.

"Your turn, say it." She demanded.

Wybie then let go of her hand and touch her face. "Too see if we could ever become something." He looked into her eyes then down at her lips and...

AN: This is where Pt1 ends for now, reason why. I want to see how many people want Wybie to kiss Coraline or want him to chicken out. It's your votes my readers on how Pt2 will be. This is how you vote, just leave a review by saying 'yes kiss the girl' or 'No chicken out'


	7. Chapter 6 Pt2

Chapter 6 Cruising Pt2

 _He looked into her eyes then down at her lips and_ _ **...**_

Slowly brought her mouth to his. Coraline couldn't help but to close her eyes as she felt his lips upon hers, they were in no way dry like she thought they were but instead soft. She leaned in more to get a better position. Never in her life did she think that she would ever be kissing Wybie of all people. The kiss was calm, not demanding like Adam. She felt more butterflies fluttering within her stomach and her heart was beating fast.

Coraline slightly parted her lips which gave Wybie a little chance to deepen the kiss. Damn he's a good kisser she thought to herself, from the distance a storm was brewing. Soon they both heard the thunder which broke away their kiss. Wybie looked towards the storm and back at her.

"Guess we should head back Jones." he had a disappointed tone to his voice.

"Yeah." Was all she could say as she bite her bottom lip.

They both got up from the ground and headed to Wybie's bike. He got on first and handed Coraline the helmet, as he was starting up the bike. Coraline was getting the helmet on, she got on the bike this time with ease. She wasn't feeling nervous this time, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on. That made Wybie smile abit.

They rode off towards home hoping to beat the storm. They didn't talk at all as they were close to their destination, It was close to 5 o'clock when Wybie stopped in front of her house. As Coraline got off the bike and took off the helmet, she gave it to Wybie. When she did he took the chance and held her hand.

"You okay Jones?" He thought kissing her was a bad idea now.

"I'm good Wybie honest. Thanks again for a wonderful outing, I needed that." She smiled at him. Then leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She saw that it made him smile.

"See ya later Jones." He smirked at her.

"Later goofball." She then turned and went to her front door, and heard Wybie ride off.

When she got in the house she went to the kitchen hoping her parents were there to tell them she went to Ed's but instead found a note on the fridge saying they went out, plain and simple.

She shook her head and thrown the note into the garbage, after that she headed up stairs to her room. When she got in she opened her window and saw that the storm reached her house. The rain wasn't heavy but the sound of the thunder was loud. She opened her curtains wider to get a better view of the storm. She walked towards her radio to put it on, when she did the song called electric love by Børns was playing.

She went over to her bed and laid on her back. Watching the lighting flash as it hit her walls with shadows from outside. She laid there smiling from the day she had, but most of it was from the kiss she shared with Wybie.

 **AN: yay he kissed her! Thank you so much for the readers who voted for Wybie to kiss Coraline. In doing so, this might change up the story. Until next time my readers.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Whoa

The next morning Coraline woke up early, through the whole night she kept on tossing and turning. This time she thought going back to bed was not going to happen. It was 7:30 in the morning when

She got out of bed and decided maybe a nice long jog would clear her mind.

She made her way down stairs quietly, hoping not to wake her parents. She got to the door and left without a sound. She then did some stretching.

"Caroline! You are ups early this mornin?"

"Hi Mr.B, yeah just doing some early jogging is all" she looked up to see him on the roof of the pink palace.

"Here." He shot her a beet towards her. "Beets still make you strong."

"Thanks Mr.B." She said as she caught it.

"Any times, _Do svidaniya_ Caroline." Then he disappeared.

Coraline shook her head with a smile then took off to her jog.

After jogging for about an hour or so she had no idea she was near Wybie's house. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she came out of it when she heard music playing. Well might as well say hi before he thinks I'm the stalker this time she thought to herself. She got closer to the garage to where the music was playing but before she could say hi, she saw Wybie near a car to what look like he was fixing it. But that's not what made her stop in her tracks. What she saw was Wybie shirtless, she felt a blush touched her cheeks. He had a toned body. Not too skinny and not to buff but nice. She could tell he was sweaty by the early light that touched his skin, she couldn't help but to bite her lower lip. Wybie began to move away from the car which made Coraline move from site, she hurried away and ran back home before he could see her.

She got inside and saw her dad making pancakes.

"Good morning beans." He said to her.

"Morning." She said with a smile. "Is mom up yet?

"She should be down soon. How was the lunch? Didn't see you that much yesterday."

"Yes how was the lunch?"

They both turned around to see her mom coming down the stairs.

"It was good, we ended up eating at Ed's"

"Oh we haven't been there in long time! Maybe we should go there today when we come back." Her dad looked excited.

"You guys are going out again?"

"Yes we have stuff to deal with out of town." Her mom explained.

"Alright well I'm gonna go take a shower before I eat breakfast." She headed up stairs to do that.

Coraline finished up her shower and put on a tank top and shorts, today was hot. When she got down stairs she saw her parents putting on their shoes.

"Heading out now?"

"Yeah they need us early, said it can't wait." Her mom told her.

"Want us to bring some food for you when we get back?" Her dad had asked.

"That's ok I'll be fine." She said.

Her parents left with a goodbye and Coraline went to the living room to watch some TV, yay she finally had time to herself. Didn't last long though, soon she fell asleep on the couch due too not having a goodnights sleep.

She dreamt she was with Wybie out in the gardens, they were both sitting on a bench. He said her name which made her look at him. He started to run his finger up and down her arm, which tickle abit. All she could do was stare at him with a smile. He then move hand up to her face and cupped it.

"Would it be alright if I were to kiss you Jones?"

She nodded her head, soon she felt his lips upon hers. She leaned in and held his arm. The kiss began to deepen, Wybie felt like he couldn't kiss her right so without breaking the kiss he lifted her up and sat her on his lap. It made Coraline giggle, he than wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they were making out, Coraline couldn't help running her fingers through his hair. They stopped kissing when a woodpecker was making noises on the tree next to them. Soon Coraline saw everything disappearing and opened her eyes.

She heard a knocking sound coming from the door, she felt her heart pumping. She got up and fixed her hair. When she opened the door she saw it was Wybie.

AN: Oh my, sorry for the little tease my readers. I have some things to do but no worries I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Until next time.


End file.
